Nanshoku
by MarshmallowNoise
Summary: After a long day of detention Naruto and friends decide to innocently spy on suspicious figures in the woods witnessing a murder and getting pulled into a cult.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto...for now. If I did own Naruto it would be considered yaoi for sure. But I do own this plot! 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is my very first fanficton. I have been here for years but I never got the balls to put my stories on here. So please review and tell me what you think.

**WARNINGS: **Some horror, lots of man sex, BDSM, rape, cult, slavery, and appearances from Fangirls. Also if I get any flames I will track down that person and gut them out with my sharpened spoon.

**THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW:** Nawaki is Naruto's identical twin brother. Nanshoku means Male Colors also known for male-male sex in ancient Japan.

Onnagirai means woman hater, A man who prefers male erotic and romantic companionship exclusively.

_**Prologue**_

"Detention is finally over!" exclaimed our favorite loudmouth blonde known as Naruto as he and his identical twin brother Nawaki and best friends Haku and Kiba walked out of Konoha High also dubbed Highschool hell.

"Who the hell has detention until eight at night?!" screamed Kiba furious about the time taken out of his precious Friday.

"I regret nothing. I only wished we could have impaled them with needles instead." sighed Haku.

"I agree. It's all those rich prissy bastards fault. It was just a friggin joke. " Nawaki said.

You're probably wondering what the boys did to get such a long detention sentence. Well on Thursday the boys went into the popular kids restrooms (Yes the popular kids have their own restrooms.) and held what you called a Chinese Fire Drill. They waited until their victims a.k.a The Ice Princes (Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and Sai) were seated on the toilets. Then they lit paper bags on fire and tossed it under the door and into the stalls screaming "FIRE!", seconds later putting the fire out with buckets of water all the while getting their very pissed off victims wet. Of course The Bitches (Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Ami) didn't get spared either. Unfortunately those same bitches were snitches (Hey I rhymed!) and that's how they landed in detention.

As the boys were making their way toward the school gates Naruto noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"What's that?" Naruto said pointing in the direction of the woods.

The boys turned around in the direction Naruto was pointing to. Dark cloaked figures with torches were walking into the woods in a single file line. But that wasn't the only unusually thing. Tonight the moon looked red giving the woods an eerie aura and making the falling Sakura petals look like blood drops falling from the heavens. The only thing that could be heard was the cloaked figures chants.

"You think we should follow them?"

"Kiba are you crazy?! That is just asking to be killed!"

"I think you're just chicken. Does Haku want his mommy?" Kiba taunted in a baby voice.

An argument broke out between the two and of course Haku was winning. After a minute or two of bickering Nawaki got an idea to solve their problem.

"Okay this is what we're going to do. Naruto give me your coin." Naruto gave Nawaki his coin as Nawaki continued to talk. "If the coin lands on Heads then we spy on the weirdos but if the coin lands on tails then we go straight to Ichiraku Ramen Bar." Nawaki flipped the coin and after a few suspenseful seconds of spinning the coin landed on heads.

"Yes I won! Haku you lose!" Kiba danced around an angry Haku chanting loser while making his index and thumb into the shape of an 'L' and placing it on his forehead.

"Yay! We can be like ninjas or spies!" The twins exclaimed.

"Let's get this over with. If things start to get out of hand we leave immediately, understood?"

"Understood." The three boys replied and they moved out into the woods.

**10 Minutes Later:**

The boys had been trailing the dark cloaked figures for awhile. Of course they followed from a distance. The boys had not spoken a word in the fears of being heard. Kiba was the first to break the silence.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what? I don't hear anything." Naruto whispered back.

"Exactly! I haven't heard or seen any animals since we've been here. Something really strange is going on here."

"I have a bad feeling about this you guys." Haku said.

Nawaki stomach grumbled causing the other boys to glare at him. "What? I haven't eaten since lunch." The boys shook their heads and continue to trail the dark figures when the came up on an open clearing. Their the men gathered around in a circle while the boys hid behind a nearby bush. Four figures were pushed out into the middle of the circle with black cloths covering their heads. A lone figure stepped out, which the boys figured to be the leader, and began to talk.

"Tonight men we gather here to take revenge upon those who have betrayed us. They shall be punished by rape, torture and then burned alive."

The men cheered loudly until the leader silenced them with a single hand in the air. Three dark figures came into the inner circle taking the cloths off the foursome's heads revealing four highschool girls. All of them crying and shaking. One girl tried to speak in her defense but was cut off by the leader.

"Silence! Your fate as well as the others has already been sealed the moment you betrayed Nanshoku.. Let the festivities begin!"With that said the men cheered louder than before surrounding the poor girls. Behind the bushes four figure stood frozen in their spots.

**4 Hours Later:**

The boys watched in horror as the girls we raped by all the men and beaten with whips, chain-whips, double axes and roundhead maces. Horrifying screams could be heard from the girls until they could scream no more. The girls were unrecognizable after the beatings but still alive. At the very end they were burned alive in front of the boys eyes. The men cheered and danced around the fire while drinking sake. The leader rose up and spoke.

He pointed to two men and said "You two spread the ashes around the city while the rest of us greet our guests hiding behind the bushes."

**With the Boys:**

"They knew we were here all along?!" Haku whispered harshly while Kiba went into a panic attack.

"What should we do? What should we do?!" Nawaki chanted rocking back in forth.

"I think I just peed on myself." Kiba cried.

"I think now is a great time to run since they're coming over here right now."

"Oh great idea Naruto... RUN!!!!"

The boys jumped out of the bushes and ran back into the forest the dark figures right on their heels. Kiba tripped on a twig and was swarmed by the figures. Haku looked back screaming Kiba 's name before he to got caught. All their was left was Naruto and Nawaki who were holding hands while running. One of the dark figures grabbed Nawaki bringing Naruto down with him. All Naruto can remember after that was a second cloaked figure jumping in and Nawaki screaming his name before his world turned black.

**TBC?**

What do you think? I know this part is crappy because it's the prologue. Should I continue on or should I quit while I am ahead? If I don't at least get 4 or 5 reviews then I won't continue this fic. Also can someone give me tips on writing stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and it's character while I only own this plot. Yay me(sarcasm).**

**Things U Should Know: Nanshoku means Male Colors also Known for male-male sex in Ancient Japan.**

**Onnagirai means Woman Hater, A man who prefers male erotic and companionship exclusively.**

**Author's Note: I don't think my first chapter... well actually prologue did so well so I am just going to write the first chapter. I want to thank my two reviewers**

**Anwynd**** and ****Deadanimals**** for brightening up my day and encouraging me to write this chapter because I seriously wasn't going to do it.**

**CHAPTER 1**

The little blonde stirred from his sleep as he looked around in a daze. _'Why is it so dark? My room is never this dark.'_ Naruto tried to move but found that he couldn't._'What is going on here?' _Naruto continued to look around when he realized that he wasn't in his room. He was confused when he finally remembered last night's events. Panic started to rise in our young blonde when he heard a deep voice.

"I see that you're finally up. Took you long enough." the mysterious person chuckled as shivers ran down Naruto's back.

"W-who are y-you?"

"You don't know who I am? You really are a dobe."

"Teme is that you? You have to help me get outta here. Me, Nawaki, Haku, and Kiba were spying on these freaks in the woods and we saw them torture and kill these four girls from our school."

"Is that so?" Sasuke said sounding only mildly interested.

"Yeah, help me outta here so we can tell the police." Naruto said eagerly when Sasuke started laughing. Naruto just stared at Sasuke before saying:

"Teme what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. It's just that you're as clueless as ever."

"What are you saying Sasuke?"

"What I am saying to you, _dobe_, is that I am the leader of Nanoshoku. Why would I snitch on myself?"

Naruto turned ash white as he watched Sasuke laugh again and such an evil laugh it was. Sasuke lit three torches allowing Naruto see where he was and what he saw made he stomach drop. He was in a mediaeval looking dungeon. In one corner was a Berkley's Horse (a multi-functional device which combined a spanking bench with several other functions.). In another corner was a whipping bench. In the third corner was a Sex Sling (Usually made of leather and held up by chains. Sex Slings are used to position the legs raised and spread to facilitate. In this case it is used for anal sex.). In the last corner held a chest that was locked. Naruto himself was strapped to a bondage wheel with no clothes. Sasuke was wearing a chainmail with black leather pants riding low on his hips and flaring at the bottom. (His pants looks like Hao's from Shaman King but instead of the straps connecting the pants it's chains.)

"Umm Sasuke, I promise I wont tell the cops if you let me go. I will even stop playing pranks on you." Sasuke just chuckled.

"Desperate to get out aren't we? Well that's to bad my little _uke._ If I let you leave then you would miss all the fun and I got all these toys together just for you." Naruto stayed quiet until Sasuke's words registered in Naruto's mind.

"**UKE!!!** I am no one's uke! Besides I am not gay!! When I get outta this I'm gonna..."

"Do what? If you keep talking back Naru-koi, I fear I will have to punish you and I don't think you'll like that too much." Naruto glared but stayed silent.

"Good. Now what weapon should I use first?" Sasuke said to himself as he opened his locked chest and digging through it. "A'ha" Sasuke exclaimed pulling out a soft fibered cat o' nine tails.

"S-sasuke. W-what are you g-going to do with t-that?" Naruto stuttered as Sasuke grinned evilly

"Oh I think you know what I am going to do with this. Don't worry it's soft fiber so it wont ruin your flawless skin."

"But Sasuke..."sadly Naruto's sentence was cut short by Sasuke's whip hitting the floor.

"Shh Naru Chan. I promise you will love this." Sasuke said showing some passion before hitting Naruto with the whip across his chest. Naruto screamed as the whip rained down on him. In the mist of the hits something strange happened. Naruto started feeling an unknown emotion.

'_What is this I am feeling? I can't be turned on by this, can I?'_

But the more Naruto was hit the more turned on he was and it was becoming harder to hold back his moans.

"Do you like this Naruto?"

No I don't. Why would I like this teme?"

"Because your member is hard."

Naruto looked down and sure enough his traitorous member was hard. How he cursed his body and Sasuke for making him feel this way. Sasuke hit him with the whip hard earning him a moan. Naruto cringed when he saw a smirk appear on Sasuke's face.

"I see how you like it. You like it rough. I would have never thought you the type Naruto."

"You're wrong. I don't like at all." Naruto said flushed.

"Oh really? We shall see then." and with that Sasuke proceeded to whip Naruto hard. After a whole minute of relentless whipping Naruto finally came screaming Sasuke's name bringing music to the raven's ears.

"Oh my that's a lot of cum Naru Chan. I thought you didn't like it." he taunted watching _his_ blonde who was flushed trying catch his breathe.

"If you like this then you're going to love this next item."

**TBC?**

Well that is the first chappie. I hope this one was better than the last although I doubt it. Please review. Also if I get enough reviews I will write the next chapter which has a lemon. Lastly I am in a desperate need of a beta as you can tell. Also I need you guys to do a vote. What should the next BDSM tool be?

** Suction Device**

** Rush ( an erotic stimulate that can be inhaled and enhances sexual desires)**

** Wax Play**

** Anal Vibrator**

**OR**

** Cock Rings**


End file.
